The Art of Pretending to Be an Adult
by AngelicKat445
Summary: The girls are back, with boyfriends and futures in tow. Nobody ever said growing up would be this difficult. Sequel to How to Seduce the Unwilling Asshole. Blaise/OC, Draco/OC, Ron/OC, Harry/OC, Neville/OC, Wood/OC. T for pre-smut, language, and themes.


**Hello, dear friends and readers. I am back with more writing that I hope has improved since 2011. I can't wait to take you on this adventure!**

**Just for reference, it is three months after our group has graduated. Post-Seduction never happened (so sorry for fans of that, but I could not continue it along the path I had planned!) So Annella is unknown to all, and Blaise is not harmed!**

**I hope you enjoy as our favourite OCs enter the real world, make real life decisions, and take on real hard problems! Come along, dearies!**

* * *

"WATCH OUT!"

Kenzie Thorne looked up at the sky, squinting to see who had called from above. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were riding their broomsticks, one hand steering while the other held a handle on a large chest. They were clearly having trouble, as Harry had given extreme warning and made sure there was enough room for everyone to back off in case of crash landing. Thankfully, the two landed with only minor skidding and the heavy cargo only bouncing a few times.

"That was not the brightest idea, boys," Eryn Winters commented as she dusted herself off. She had been closer to the landing than the others and her dress was dusted with dirt. Harry smiled at her and continued on his way.

"It could have gone worse," Ron replied, grabbing the chest and dragging it towards the group. "At least we didn't break open this beauty. Mum would have killed us. I knew she was smart to have charmed it with a softener inside. All cutlery and dishes have been saved!"

"No thanks to you jerks," Sam Calloway quipped. She crowned both of them before continuing with her decorating. Neville Longbottom laughed quietly as the two looked embarrassed, but quickly looked away when he was caught doing so.

Just a few acres away from the Burrow, the friends were setting up a tented area (the same one that had been used a year ago for Bill's wedding) for the coming festivities. Eryn, Sam, Annabelle Hawkins, and Rose Carson all had birthdays in the month of September and, as per usual, they were having a group celebration to mark the occasion. And luckily for Kenzie – whose head might have exploded had she been made to plan a birthday party all on her own – the boys were willing, able, and at the whim of their girlfriends wishes.

"It's nearly seven now," Kenzie noted, looking quickly at her Muggle contraption called a mobile phone. "Where are our two other birthday girls and company?"

"Rose said she was picking them up. I lent her the family car," Ron said as he finished setting up a large table.

"Does your mum know about that borrowing too?"

Ron blushed a bit and busied himself with setting up glasses and plates. Kenzie chuckled but did not pursue the matter. After all, if it got them all here, it would be fine. And Rose wasn't the worst driver of the group.

In the distance, everyone on the ground began to hear a gentle rumble. It wasn't long before the Weasley's battered old 1967 Volkswagen Beetle could be seen coming down near the site, Rose in the driver's seat and Annabelle next to her, waving excitedly out the window. She parked it close to the tent and quickly clambered out, storming over to Sam, who was smiling innocently while opening folding chairs.

"Hello there, sunshine!" Sam smiled at her friend, who only glared further.

"You told me I was dropping by yours to pick up a little something for the party," she snapped, hands on her hips.

"And that was the truth."

"You never said that the 'little something' was a person!"

Climbing out of the back of the car were Annabelle, a very flustered looking Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Oliver Wood, and a small redheaded girl. The boys all stood far away from one another and avoided eye contact with anyone. Clearly, something uncomfortable had ensued.

"Well I am sorry. I forgot that Mum and I were housing Woodikins until the end of September and I figured it would be fun for him to socialize, rather than sit in his bedroom and polish his stick," Sam said, smirking at her cousin who had clearly heard what she said.

"_Oi_! Not like that!" he garbled out in his Scottish accent.

"The issue with picking up another person was that this car isn't magically enlarged yet!" Rose nearly hollered. "I had to shove Wood onto Malfoy's lap and this little fluffball onto Zabini's!"

All eyes now turned to the fluffball in question, who was standing close to Annabelle and beaming. Annabelle sighed gently and rubbed the back of her neck, looking a bit self-conscious.

"I kind of, sort of forgot that Anna was coming round to stay at mine this year," she explained. "So, everybody, this is-"

"_Bonjour, mes amies_! I am Annella Bellefontaine!" The small girl flounced her head of red ringlets behind her shoulder and gave the group a winning smile. A faint French accent could be heard when she spoke English. "Anna is ze nickname Annabelle was so sweet enough to give me! It is fitting, _non_?"

There was a ringing silence as Rose seethed and headed towards Ron, who already had his arms open wide so she could groan into his chest and complain. Eryn was the first to say anything.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Annella," she said, smiling politely and shaking her hand. "I'm Eryn, and this is…"

Eryn went through, introducing everyone slowly and making them all shake her little hand. By the time she had finished, the sun was beginning to make it's descent from the sky.

"I am so very pleased to make all of your acquaintances," Annella beamed. "I hope we can be ze greatest friends!"

"I'm sure we will be," Sam simpered, ignoring when Neville squeezed her hand in hopes of stopping her from being rude.

"I guess it's time to start?" Kenzie inquired. The group agreed, all heading towards the tent and beginning to eat. Rose took to a corner table and set up music, which began to play loudly for all to hear.

"You want to turn that down?" Annabelle called. Rose shook her head and smiled deviously.

It wasn't long before more noise could be heard from a short ways and a large group of people was seen, all carrying food and blankets and other assortments of items. Quite a few were carrying bottles of Firewhiskey and Muggle drinks. Eryn looked at Rose, who just smiled and continued eating her cake.

"You brought us a real party," Eryn laughed.

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**

**I have mapped out at least the next four chapters, so trust me, we are making headway on this story! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
